HetaFading
by TheActualCheshireCat
Summary: Another Script for a feels-y fangame this time, Italy finds himself meeting a new country called Germany, who looks like his long lost love, and when he goes missing, he has to go to the rescue, however when his brother Romano begins to fade too, how will he react?


(The game begins with a cutscene of a young Italy and Holy Roman Empire standing in a field)  
>HRE: Italy, I know it's not been long since I've come back...but I must be going again...This time, it's for good...<br>Italy: Holy Rome! You can't go! I've waited for so long already... *sniffle*  
>HRE: I'm sorry Italy...but I must go, my time as a country is already up. I took some extra time to get back here and see you. Now, I'll fade away.<br>Italy: Holy Rome why...I love you...  
>HRE: I love you too, I always have and I always will Italy...Goodbye...I'll miss you...<p>

(The scene cuts back to a modern day Italy who is standing in the world meeting room, he is very early as he is anxious to meet the new country, Germany.)  
>(Germany walks in with armfuls of paperwork, seeming nervous and doesn't notice Italy)<br>(Italy gasps from the corner of the room)  
>Italy: V-Ve! Is that you...? Holy Rome...?<br>Germany: W-What...? Holy Rome...? Didn't he die a long time ago?  
>Italy: O-Oh...you just looked like him is all...I'm sorry for bothering you...<br>Germany: I'm Germany.  
>Italy: Ve...I'm Italy! Hehe~<br>Germany: It's nice to meet you Italy...

(you walk around the meeting room and can talk to everyone, but you need to talk to Germany to start the meeting)  
>(The scene skips to the end of the world meeting where all of the countries leave and Italy goes with Germany)<br>Italy: You've broke my world, Germany...You've broke the world where I'm happy. You've replaced Gabriel, you're so alike him... *Sigh*  
>Germany: What happened between the two of you?<br>Italy: I...I can't tell you, I vowed to keep it a secret, for him.  
>Germany: ...I understand. I am sorry for ruining your happiness.<br>Italy: Oh no Germany, you've got it all wrong, you've restored me...I couldn't cope without him, and now you're here, I've got you now. As long as you're here forever and ever Germany, I'll always be happy!  
>(Germany is blushing and he gets hugged by Italy -mmd-)<p>

(The next scene begins where Italy is on the phone to Japan)  
>Italy: Hey...Japan, have you heard from Germany for a few days?<br>Japan: No...I don't remember hearing from him for at least a week...  
>Italy: Japan...Would you come to my place? I'm getting an ominous feeling about this...<br>Japan: Hai...I'll be right there.  
>(A few minutes later he knocks the door and Italy answers, the two sit down at the table and Italy's phone begins to ring)<br>Italy: Unknown Number...I wonder...  
>(He answers the phone and puts it to his ear)<br>Voice: We...have him...he's...waiting...save...Germany...Center...of...pine...woods...clearing...then...go from there...  
>(The phone cuts off and Italy drops his phone limply, his arm falling to his side as he looks pale)<br>Italy: Japan, Someone's got Germany! We need to go into the woods...where I think we'll get directions from there...  
>Japan: H-Hai...that is very odd...<br>Italy: Come on Japan, I want Romano, Spain and Prussia to come along!  
>(You then leave Italy's house and walk around the little town, going to each building in search of all three, Romano is in the Church, Spain is in the Blacksmith's and Prussia is in the pub. You are allowed to enter the forest on the right side of the village. There is a maze for you to solve, a hedge maze to get to the treetop town in the middle. When you get there, there is nobody there. You leave and keep going through the woods, then you finally come to a large building. It's a mansion. You go in and then the door shuts and locks behind you)<br>Italy: What?! We're locked in!  
>Japan: Hai, I agree...<br>Romano: Veneziano you dumbass! Just because you want to look for that damn potato bastard!  
>Spain: Romano...He's in here, I can feel it!<br>Prussia: Heh, It's very surprising West getting kidnapped. I'm worried for his safety!  
>(You are allowed to freely explore the mansion. After searching each room you find Germany standing in the middle of the basement, with a large off-white creature behind him. He has tears on his face, which is very out of character as he calls out)<br>Germany: Italy! Run! Before it's too late!  
>Italy: Germany I'm not leaving you here.<br>(Battle sequence with the Off-white creature. Once the battle is won, it will vanish and Germany will collapse, blood on his face and on the floor as well as his arms and legs. Italy will run over to help by wrapping him in white flag bandages.)  
>Italy: Germany are you alright?!<br>(Italy has tears streaming down his face in panic)  
>Germany: Ja...I'm fine...My head just hurts...<br>(Italy helps Germany up and the two of them head back to the group.)  
>Italy: Hey...does everyone want to go to see the waterfall? I know the way from the village!~<br>Spain: Well I don't see why not Ita-chan~  
>Italy: Ve!~<br>(The group leaves the mansion, the door now unlocked and then you have to go back to the village, you notice there's a new path open. Go down there, there may be random encounters. When you get there, it turns out there is a picnic basket from the village waiting. Check it and then the party will decide to have lunch there. After some General conversation and argument they pack up the basket When they stand up Romano looks pained.)  
>Italy: Romano what's wrong?<br>Romano: Heh...looks like you've caught me Feli.  
>(Romano's legs become faded)<br>Romano: I'm disappearing. I'm not needed anymore. I've known I'd do this for so long, but I haven't said because I wanted to keep you happy.  
>(Tears come to Romano's eyes and an angry Spain steps forward.)<br>Spain: Why did you not tell anyone sooner Romano?! Dios Mios, you're such an arrogant brat sometimes!  
>Romano: Spagn-<br>Spain: I don't want to hear your lies any longer Romanito!  
>Romano: Spagna! Just listen to me! I didn't want to upset you...I knew this would happen...I wanted to avoid this...<br>Spain: Romanito...you're needed though! I need you, Feli needs you. I raised you! You are an important part of my life, and you always will be...  
>Romano: I'm sorry Spagna...It's time for me to go. Ti amo.<br>Spain: T-Te amo R-R-Romanito...  
>(The Allies appear from the path and see Romano fading)<br>Italy: England do something! (Italy sounded annoyed)  
>England: Ah...I know this spell...I'll allow him to live, he deserves it. He's loved.<br>(England casts a spell and Romano returns to full form but England collapses)  
>England: The only thing to this spell is...I'm going to fade now...<br>America: England?!  
>France: Mon dieu, why did he have to do that?<br>Russia: Huhuhu~ I guess there wasn't a way without consequences,da?  
>England: France, America, Canada...It's been fun...but now it's time for me to go...Goodbye...Francis...my boys.<br>France: (Kneeling beside England, hands on his wrist) His pulse is fading...  
>(England's eyes close and the screen goes blank)<br>Italy: England sacrificed his own life...to make sure I wasn't alone...But now...I can't help but feel...they'll blame me for his death... Well...I'm sure he'll still be watching over them...  
>(The ending screen and roll credits)<p> 


End file.
